Reviens moi
by PaNsS
Summary: " Un fils ne voit pas sa mère avec les yeux de tout le monde, il est même souvent le seul à voir sa beauté. " F. D. ... Et quand l'amour maternelle est trop grand, la beauté d'une mère occulte celle de toutes les autres.


Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous présente un petit One Shot sur le couple Astoria-Draco. Il est complémentaire à ma fiction "Amour vache". Voici un écrit pas très long où j'essaie d'y décrire un couple potentiellement réaliste avec un Draco qui ne ressemble pas à celui que l'on lit habituellement, et une Astoria selon mon idée. C'est aussi la relation Narcissa-Draco que j'ai essayé d'esquisser. Cependant, c'est un premier jet que je n'ai pas vraiment repris donc certaines choses pourraient être développées. Dites moi ce que vous pensez d'une Astoria de la sorte et d'un Draco fragile !

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout laissez-moi vos avis.

Bye bye mes p'tits joyaux !

_Pansy_

* * *

**_Reviens-moi !_ **

Assise à côté de la cheminée, Astoria Malefoy contemplait la tempête qui se déchainait dehors. La grêle de mars battait frénétiquement la fenêtre que le vent faisait trembler. Cependant la chaleur ambiante du petit salon rond restait très confortable, les lourds rideaux bordeaux qui encadraient les ouvertures retenant la chaleur. Perdue dans la lutte des éléments, la jeune femme caressait machinalement son ventre joliment arrondi : elle était enceinte de 7 mois, mariée depuis 2 ans. Elle gardait les joues rondes de son enfance envolée trop tôt. Aucune trace sur son visage ne pouvait indiquer qu'elle était épanouie, comme l'était toute femme sur le point de donner la vie. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux ternes, son corps frêle et ses mains décharnées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lavia, la gouvernante du manoir. Rigide dans son tailleur noir, elle portait sur sa paume un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposées plusieurs missives. Elle le déposa sur la table de chevet à côté du fauteuil de sa maîtresse. Telle une ombre, elle se positionna en retrait pour s'éclipser de la vue d'Astoria et déclara d'un ton un peu trop solennel que Monsieur arriverait dans les minutes suivantes. L'aristocrate acquiesça d'un léger geste de la tête, plongée dans la lecture de sa première lettre.

- Confirmez le rendez-vous de demain avec le médicomage.

- Bien Madame.

Le couteau déchira une nouvelle enveloppe. Le rituel se déroula deux fois encore. Les instructions données, Lavia se retira du petit salon. Seule, Astoria pinça ses lèvres charnues et se redressa. Jamais elle n'accueillait son époux assise. Sa main plissa le drapé désordonné de sa robe, replaça une mèche dans le rideau châtain de ses cheveux lisses. Dos à la cheminée, elle attendit, raide et droite. La porte d'entrée claqua, le froissement d'un manteau humide lui parvint et enfin des bruits de pas résonnèrent le long du couloir puis dans la salle à manger. La porte d'ébène s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de Draco Malefoy.

- Laissez-nous Lavia, ordonna t-il sans croiser le regard de son épouse.

La femme disparue, refermant sur elle le battant de bois.

Une main posée sur le dossier du canapé, Draco avança lentement vers sa femme.

- Comment vas-tu Astoria ?

La voix était presque tremblante, les yeux semblaient fuir la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit, ses mains caressèrent son ventre rond. Elle ne lâchait pas son époux des yeux. Ses cheveux platine étaient dérangés, sa joue mal rasée, ses poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour connaître leur état, ni même sentir son odeur pour savoir quelles effluves elle sentirait. Elle fit un demi-pas vers lui.

- Draco, souffla t-elle.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'une stupeur naïve. Elle tendit la main vers lui comme pour lui venir en aide, comme on viendrait en aide à un noyé. La tête de l'éphèbe tomba sur sa poitrine, une main recouvrit son visage. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle perçut son souffle court et accéléré, puis son regard tomba sur la main qui étai retombée lâchement le long du corps de son époux : elle tremblait.

- Tu avais promis, murmura t-elle durement.

Les épaules de Draco se contractèrent sous le ton glacial de sa compagne. Il se retourna assez brusquement, mais sa jeune épouse ne le regardait plus : les lèvres pincées, le menton haut, elle se perdait de nouveau dans la contemplation de la tempête. Son regard suivit la courbe de ses épaules frêles, de ses seins, la courbe de son ventre… Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, honteux. Il s'approcha doucement. Il voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait se justifier, il voulait qu'elle le regarde comme elle le regardait avant que tout ne dégénère. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait plus, lui-même ne pouvait se regarder.

Il la rejoignit et saisit une de ses mains. Lasse, elle la lui abandonna. Il était si délicat… Elle tourna son visage contrarié vers lui et sentit immédiatement l'odeur écoeurante du whisky. La blessure qu'elle ressentit s'imprima sur ses traits.

Draco la regarda dans les yeux mais ses prunelles ne cessaient d'éviter au mieux un véritable regard.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu es rentré : je n'ai pas d'argent à t'avancer.

Le ton était tranchant. Elle le regardait, si pitoyable. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. L'écrin de ses mains trembla compulsivement attirant le regard d'Astoria.

- Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est …

- Tu m'avais promis !

Mais où était cet homme arrogant et orgueilleux, magnifique dans son élégance aristocratique, qu'elle avait épousé ? Il était réduit à supplier. Il se serait mis à genoux que ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Ses yeux vrillèrent un instant ceux de son compagnon et la dureté céda sa place à la pitié. Astoria avait pitié de Draco Malefoy.

La fortune de ses ancêtres avait été dilapidée dans le procès vain de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci avait finalement était incarcéré, laissant une femme en proie au désespoir et un fils qui devait renflouer les caisses. Draco avait alors lancé un business immobilier florissant qui avait permis de payer les dettes et commencer seulement à rapporter véritablement aux Malefoy, mais Narcissa était tombée en dépression aigue à laquelle s'était ajoutée une dragoncelle foudroyante. Draco avait beaucoup investi dans les soins de sa mère, autant financièrement que physiquement, mais en vain : Narcissa Malefoy s'est éteinte 4 mois après avoir été hospitalisée, au moment où Astoria apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Draco s'était alors mis à boire, un peu trop. Il avait commencé à jouer aux jeux d'argent, et le peu d'or qu'il avait pu remettre dans le coffre-fort de Gringotts s'était de nouveau envolé. Par chance Astoria avait gardé son propre compte-en-banque ce qui permettait à la famille de ne pas sombrer.

Elle prit les mains de son compagnon et les apposa sur la courbe de son ventre. Comme un automate, Draco se laissa faire, ses yeux stupéfaits comme s'il découvrait pour la première la grossesse de sa femme. Troublé, il ne détachait pas son regard de ce ventre si rond.

- Tu le sens ? Tu le vois, Draco ? Demanda doucement Astoria. C'est toi qui l'as voulu, c'est toi qui me l'as fait, c'est ton fils Draco.

- Je… Non… Je

Draco ne pouvait se défaire de l'emprise de ce ventre alors que ses mains semblaient le brûler, lui rappeler ce qu'il était devenu. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça, ce n'était pas lui, il ne pouvait pas. Un voile de tristesse obscurcit le regard d'Astoria : Draco ne voulait pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Tellement de fois elle avait essayé d'être là pour lui, de le sortir de là : ils étaient liés par un tendre amour et elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'enfoncer jour après jour dans son addiction.

- Boire ne fera pas revenir ta mère Draco, mais tu retrouveras une part d'elle dans ton fils. Affectueuse, elle ajouta en lui caressant la joue : je la vois tellement à travers toi.

Il avait redressé la tête et contemplait sa compagne. Son visage était empreint de sillons, ses yeux gris étaient vitreux et une calvitie frappait déjà sa belle chevelure. Astoria ne retrouvait plus cette moue narquoise et hautaine si caractéristique de Draco Malefoy, elle ne retrouvait plus la superbe de celui qu'elle avait presque admiré, et pourtant son cœur qui s'affolait ne trahissait pas l'amour qu'elle lui portait, qu'elle lui avait toujours porté. Elle l'aimait d'une façon maternelle presque, toujours protectrice mais si discrète. Seulement, le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine lui remémorer qu'elle n'avait pas su l'empêchait de sombrer, comme un rappel vicieux.

La douce main de Draco vint se poser sur celle qui enrobait sa joue. Il déposa un baiser au sein de cette paume douce. Il y avait dans son regard un appel à l'aide, un cri de désespoir.

- Je la vois tout le temps, commença t-il dans un souffle rauque. Elle est là, elle me regarde, elle me juge.

Un hoquet le coupa. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux puis reprit, sans regarder sa femme. Son regard était ailleurs, perdu sur la fenêtre, sur quelqu'un d'invisible à Astoria.

- Elle est là sans cesse, droite et sévère dans sa robe d'étoffe bleue. Elle me juge. Elle… Elle me fixe dans les yeux, puis son regard glisse sur mon avant-bras gauche : sous le bandage, elle est toujours là à me brûler.

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux brillaient. Nerveusement, sa main droite frotta la gaze immaculée qui recouvrait une partie de son bras gauche. Astoria le regardait : il avait un visage si beau. D'un geste tendre, elle lui reprit la main droite. Enfermé avec ses spectres, Draco avait la bouche entrouverte, comme suspendu à un mot.

- Elle a toujours été contre que je m'engage, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister longtemps, ni même mon père. J'étais le seul qui aurait pu le faire… Et elle savait que ça ne tournerait pas à notre avantage.

« Je lui avais promis de sortir papa de prison…

Sa voix se cassa sur cette phrase, comme un navire sur un récif, un navire éventré. Il regardait fixement son épouse mais la colère noircissait le gris de ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient. Une goutte salée roula le long de sa joue, mais il ne fit rien pour l'essuyer.

- J'aurais pu le sortir de là, j'aurais pu éviter que ma mère ne meurt !

D'une façon antagoniste, qui surprit presque Astoria, Draco parla dans un murmure. Elle vrilla son regard et ce qu'elle voyait n'était plus que culpabilité. Elle voyait presque le spectre de Narcissa Malfoy la fixait d'un regard glacial et accablant.

- J'ai perdu ce procès à cause de cette foutue marque. J'ai perdu ma mère à cause de ma lâcheté et de celle de mes actes. Et elle est là pour me rappeler ce que je leur ai fait…

La future mère savait que pour rien au monde Narcissa Malefoy aurait accepté de sauver son mari si elle avait dû y laisser son fils. Elle voulait le dire à Draco, lui expliquait que l'amour d'une mère est plus fort que tout mais une impression de malaise étouffa ses mots dans sa gorge. Narcissa Malefoy était la seule femme que Draco aimait véritablement, la seule pour qui il était capable de tout, et, même après sa mort, Narcissa Malefoy venait occulter l'épouse de son fils, cette épouse qui serait bientôt la mère de l'héritier Malefoy. Une sourde colère monta en elle. Elle aimait un homme qui se contentait de l'apprécier, de bien l'aimer, de jouer son rôle de mari. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son regard se mua en une supplication apeurée de la réalité qui la frappait.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il les yeux baissés.

Et à ce moment, Astoria ne savait pas s'il était désolé de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, de ne pas assumer les rondeurs de sa femme, de ne pas être l'homme qu'il devait être ou bien s'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

Sans prévenir, Draco l'attrapa aux épaules, la tira vers lui et avec fureur plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de sa femme, si jeune. Elle ne se débattit pas mais ce baiser lui fit plus mal encore et une larme prit forme au coin de son œil vert, s'arrondit, s'alourdit et perla le long de son petit nez en trompette. Ce baiser était l'aveux de Draco, une tentative de se convaincre une dernière fois qu'il était capable d'aimer sa femme comme sa mère mais en définitive elle était sa bouée de secours qui lui permettait de recevoir sa dose de tendresse essentielle pour combler la perte de celui de sa mère. L'homme glissa le long du corps féminin, à terre, les mains s'agrippant aux hanches de sa femme. Sa tête roula plusieurs fois, dans des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le ventre rond, puis s'immobilisa. Les yeux larmoyants, Draco répétait sans cesse « Je suis désolé ».

Astoria savait maintenant : il était désolé de ne pouvoir l'aimer autant qu'il aimait sa mère, de ne pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle lui donnait. Et une terrible vérité s'imposa à elle : elle donnera autant d'amour à son fils que Narcissa Malefoy en avait donné à Draco, par dépit, par report pour pouvoir se décharger d'un amour sans réponse. Et son fils l'aimera plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. C'était irréversible, immuable, irrévocable.

* * *

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton "review" juste au-dessous ;) !


End file.
